fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Battle With The Kung Fu Panda Monster
Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace Lord Zedd just grips the balcony railing in frustration as Goldar just stands behind him below the stairs. "What will we do now master?" Goldar inquired "You will do nothing." Lord Zedd told him Goldar just nodded as Lord Zedd then made his grow bomb appear in his hand. "I'm going to make my beautiful monster a little bigger." Lord Zedd mentioned Lord Zedd then throws the grow bomb down towards Earth. Meanwhile back in the Outskirts of Angel Grove Suddenly, we then see Lord Zedd's Grow bomb as Kung Fu Panda then grabs it. "Oh man, looks like we are about to have an even bigger problem guys." I mentioned "Oh yeah, now it's time to have some fun." Kung Fu Panda mentioned Kung Fu Panda then removes the smaller ball from the main one as he then threw it down in front of him as it exploded which caused him to grow thirty stories tall. "Looks like it isn't over yet guys." I stated "All right Rangers, time to call on the Zords." Jason stated We all nodded in agreement. "We need Thunder Zord power now." Jason, Trini, Billy, Kimberly, Zack, and I called out "Mastodon-Lion, Thunder Zord Power." Zack called out Just then the Mastodon Zord got zapped with Black Lightning and transformed into the Lion Thunder Zord. "Pterodactyl-Firebird, Thunder Zord Power." Kimberly called out Just then the Pterodactyl Zord got zapped with Pink Lightning and transformed into the Firebird Thunder Zord. "Triceratops-Unicorn, Thunder Zord Power." Billy called out Just then the Triceratops Zord got zapped with Blue Lightning and transformed into the Unicorn Thunder Zord. "Saber-Tooth Tiger-Griffin, Thunder Zord Power." Trini called out Just then the Saber Tooth Tiger Zord got zapped with Yellow Lightning and transformed into the Griffin Thunder Zord. "Tyrannosaurus-Red Dragon, Thunder Zord Power." Jason called out Just then the Tyrannosaurus Zord got zapped with Red Lightning and transformed into the Red Dragon Thunder Zord. "Gold Gorilla, Thunder Zord Power." I called out Just then the Gorilla Zord came burrowing down through the mountains. "All right Rangers, let's get moving." Jason instructed "Right." The rest of us agreed We all then jump up into the air as we then hop inside our Zord's cockpits. "Rangers, log on." Jason called out placing his hands on the controls in front of him "Zack here, ready to rock and roll." Zack called out placing his hands on the controls in from him "Billy here, systems are a go." Billy called out placing his hands on the controls in front of him "Trini here, online and ready for action." Trini called out placing her hands on the controls in front of her "Let's get this fighting creep." Kimberly called out placing her hands on the controls in front of her "Gold Gorilla Zord, battle action." I called out "Red Dragon Thunder Zord, Convert to Warrior Mode now." Jason called out Suddenly, the Red Dragon Thunder Zord then transformed as the four legs transformed into the arms, tail turning into the feet as the Dragon's head folds down to the center of the chest revealing a warrior's head. "Warrior Mode, activated." Jason confirmed "Gold Gorilla Zord, convert to Warrior Mode now." I called out placing Xavier into the slot in front of me Just then, the Gorilla Zord's legs straighten up as the body folds upwards as the arms also twisted around becoming more straight as the Gorilla's head comes off and attaches to the chest with its mouth open as a Warrior's type head appeared on top. "Powered up." I called out "Begin Thunder Megazord transformation sequence now." Jason called out Just then, the Unicorn and Griffin Thunder Zords transforomed into the legs as the Red Dragon Thunder Zord Warrior Mode hops into them. The Firebird Thunder Zord then wraps around the waist the Red Dragon forming a belt. Then the Lion Zord formed the chest and full arms as a Samurai helmet appeared on the Red Dragon Zord's head and a Samurai sword inside a holster attacked to the left side of the Megazord. "Thunder Megazord, power up." Jason, Trini, Zack, Kimberly, and Billy called out "Okay Power Rangers, time for some fighting action." Kung Fu Panda stated Kung Fu Panda then charged in towards us as he quickly went on the attack. We both manage to block his attacks for a bit, but suddenly, he then manages to push off of the Gorilla Zord as he then spun around rapidly punched the Thunder Megazord in the chest causing it to stagger backwards a bit before quickly turning around and doing several spinning kicks to the Gorilla Zord's chest causing it to stagger backwards as well. The others in the Thunder Megazord quickly regroups over towards me. "Now, it's time for some real fun." Kung Fu Panda stated Kung Fu Panda then waved his hands around in a circle before bringing them together creating a green energy orb before stretching his arms out in front of him firing the energy orb straight at us striking both Zords straight on as we all then crashed to the ground. "Come on Rangers, is that the best you can do?" Kung Fu Panda questioned We all then get our Zords back up onto their feet. "Come on Rangers, we're not beat yet." Jason stated "Right." The rest of us agreed We then had our Zords charge back in towards Kung Fu Panda. Meanwhile back inside the Command Center Tommy held out his Power Coin as Zordon blasted it with some lightning bolts. "Tommy, I can't risk energizing you with anymore power then that." Zordon told him Tommy nodded as Zordon stop the reenergizing process. Tommy then placed the Power Coin back into his Morpher as he grabs his helmet and tucked it underneath his arm as Alpha walked over towards him. "Tommy, I have been monitoring the Rangers battle with Kung Fu Panda. The added power of Dragon Zord may not be enough to defeat him." Alpha told him "Tommy, take Titanus. Alpha and I had also upgraded it so that you all can pilot Titanus when needed." Zordon explained Tommy then looked back towards Zordon. "Thunder-Titano Megazord with the combine power of the Gorilla Zord should be enough to take down Kung Fu Panda once and for all." Zordon added "Right Zordon." Tommy stated "Good luck Tommy, and may the power protect you." Zordon told him Tommy just nodded. "BACK TO ACTION!" Tommy yelled out Meanwhile back in the Outskirts of Angel Grove Kung Fu Panda fired more energy blasts at both of our Zords as they strike us dead center as we go crashing to the ground once more. "Hahaha! Face it Rangers, I have you all out classed." Kung Fu Panda stated Suddenly, several fireballs zoom past us as they strike Kung Fu Panda straight on causing him to go flying to the ground. "Wait, where did those attacks come from?" Trini wondered We all got our Zords standing back out as we then happen to see Titanus rolling up towards us. "It's Titanus." I stated "Hey guys, sorry I'm late to the party." Tommy apologized "Tommy? How are you piloting Titanus?" Trini inquired "Zordon said that he and Alpha did additional upgrades on Titanus then from before, so we can even pilot Titanus if needed." Tommy explained "Now, that's awesome." Zack stated "That's for sure." Kimberly agreed "Affirmative." Billy agreed as well We then see Kung Fu Panda stand back up. "You'll pay for that sneak attack Green Ranger." Kung Fu Panda stated "Paul, strike Kung Fu Panda with a Thunderbolt attack, it should by us the time needed to form the Thunder-Titano Megazord." Jason instructed "Right Jase." I stated I then grabbed a sphere from behind me as I then insert it into the empty slot in front of me. "Gold Gorilla Thunderbolt, fire." I commanded Just then, three fireballs fired out of the Gorilla's mouth striking Kung Fu Panda straight on sending him crashing to the ground once more. "Jason, now's your chance." I told him "All right, time to get serious with this fighting panda. Thunder-Titano Megazord, begin transformation sequence now." Jason called out Just then, Titanus rose up, standing then the head came down and attached to its chest. Then, the Thunder Megazord jumped up and went inside the center slot as the Thunder Megazord Saber then attached to the back of Titanus forming the Thunder-Titano Megazord. "Thunder-Titano Megazord, online." Jason, Trini, Billy, Kimberly, Zack, and Tommy called out "This is new." Kung Fu Panda admitted "Thunder Saber." Jason, Trini, Billy, Kimberly, Zack, and Tommy called out Suddenly, the Thunder-Titano Megazord then reached over behind its back and pulled out the Thunder Saber. "Thunder-Titano Mega strike." Jason, Trini, Billy, Kimberly, Zack, and Tommy commanded Suddenly, the Thunder-Titano Megazord then moved the saber around creating a flaming circle before spinning around and swinging the sword down the center of it as it causes the fire circle to go flying straight at Kung Fu Panda striking it dead center as it was then engulfed in flames before exploding. "Yeah, all right." Jason, Trini, Billy, Kimberly, Zack, and Tommy cheered "Yes, way to go guys." I stated The Thunder-Titano Megazord then puts its saber back into the holster behind its back. Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace Lord Zedd just pounded his fists on arm rests of his Throne in frustration. "BLAST IT! THOSE RANGERS HAVE DEFEATED ME ONCE AGAIN!" Lord Zedd yelled out Realizing how pissed off his master seemed. Goldar choose not to say a word but rather quietly walk away. "Next time, those Power Rangers won't be so lucky." Lord Zedd muttered Category:Story Category:Power Rangers Category:Fan Fiction